Baldur's Gate Mini Quests and Encounters modification
'Baldur's Gate Mini Quest and Encounters modification- 'Modyfikacja znacznie usprawniająca grę dodając nowe zadania, przedmioty i wyzwania. Linda & Sir Trun Już w Candlekeep, w gospodzie Winthropa (), spotkasz Lindę, opowiada ona o swoim narzeczonym – Sir Trunie. Gdy byli w drodze do Candlekeep, nagle otworzył się portal, z którego zaatakowały ich potwory. Sir Trun stanął w ich obronie, wydawało się, że wszystko dobrze się zakończy, kiedy nagle jeden potwór wgryzł się w jego ramię i zaczął wciągać do portalu – Linda nie miała wyjścia, uratowała Sir Truna odcinając mu rękę. Trun zdrowieje w szpitalu w Candlekeep, jednak Linda wciąż ma w pamięci jego spojrzenie, gdy ucinała mu rękę, zdecydowała się tam nie iść, do czasu aż ktoś nie przyniesie jej wiadomości o jego stanie lub Sir Trun sam ją znajdzie. Szpital znajduje się tuż na południe od bramy (), rozmawiając z Sir Trunem usłyszysz całą historię raz jeszcze, dowiesz się, że już fizycznie doszedł do siebie, jednak bardzo martwi się o Lindę. Sam dokładnie nie wie, co go trapi, trzeba pomóc mu to zdefiniować. Otóż rozchodzi się o to, iż mimo, że jest tylko młodą, niewinną panną ze szlachetnego domu, potrafiła uratować mu życie w jedyny możliwy sposób. Możesz polecić Sir Trunowi, aby wręczył Lindzie jakiś prezent lub spróbował znaleźć z nią kontakt, jednak stwierdzi, że nie ma pomysłu lub też już próbował i nic z tego nie wyszło. Jedynym wyjściem jest zaproponowanie, by nauczył Lindę posługiwać się mieczem, właściwie reagować. Sir Trun przyjmuje radę na początku z frustracją, jednak później dochodzi do wniosku, że jest to jedyne możliwe wyjście - pozwoli to Lindzie zapomnieć o okrutnych wspomnieniach, oczekiwanie od niej, że powróci do dawnego życia jest okrutne. Na koniec Sir Trun podziękuje i odejdzie, otrzymasz 150 PD, a Twoja reputacja wzrośnie o jeden punkt. Bjornin Czy pamiętasz rannego paladyna Bjornina w gospodzie Wesoły Żongler ()? Teraz jeśli twoja reputacja jest wyższa niż 9, to po wykonaniu zadania z półogrami będzie można z nim zamienić parę słów. Możesz zapytać o jego rany, podziękować za tarczę a nawet zaproponować dołączenie do drużyny. Jeśli grasz postacią żeńską, możesz spróbować z Bjorninem poflirtować, jednak nie licz na zbyt wiele Sąsiad Alanny ma kłopoty W Beregoście, przed domem zaczepi Cię Allana mówiąc, że odkryła, iż jej sąsiad Eltolth został zamieniony w szlam. Prosi byś wyjaśnił tę sprawę; podąża do jego domu tuż obok, udaj się więc za nią. Otrzymasz od niej pustą butelkę po miksturze, którą znalazła, na butelce jest nie dający się rozczytać znak zaczynający się na T. Czas rozpocząć śledztwo! W gospodzie Czerwony Bukiet () znajdziesz sprzedawcę mikstur Tulbora, który jednak spławi Cię twierdząc, że literka na butelce to śmieszny dowód. Ponownie udaj się do Allany i Eltoltha i przeszukaj mieszkanie, ze szlamu (tzn. Eltoltha) wyciągnij jego dziennik, będący głównym dowodem w sprawie. Ponownie udaj się do Tulbora, teraz jest już bardziej rozmowny, twierdzi, że sprzedał Eltolthowi miksturę, jednak ten ją po prostu przedawkował nie zważając na ewentualne skutki uboczne. Tulbor proponuje zakup antidotum za 100 sztuk złota, jeśli stwierdzisz, że to zbyt wiele, zaproponuje tańszą alternatywę za 20 sztuk złota. Nie pozostaje nic innego, jak udać się z nią do Allany i Eltoltha. Na miejscu masz kilka możliwości: 1) Podaj Allanie antidotum, Eltolth wraca do swej prawdziwej postaci, przy okazji dowiesz się, dlaczego zażył miksturę - chciał zaimponować Alannie czymś więcej niż wiedzą o Faerunie; ta jednak mówi, że lubi go takim, jakim jest. 2) Podaj Allanie tańszą alternatywę, skutki mogą być różne: - nic się nie stanie, a Ty będziesz musiał zdobyć prawdziwe antidotum; możesz również nakłonić Allanę do pocałowania szlamu w celu aktywacji odtrutki (500 PD, reputacja spada); - Allana zamieni się w szlam i oboje Cię zaatakują (500 PD; reputacja spada); - wszystko pójdzie po Twojej myśli i Eltoth wróci do swej postaci. Jeśli Eltolth wrócił do swej postaci, możesz upomnieć się o zwrot kosztów (500 PD, 200 sztuk złota) lub się nie upominać (500 PD, 200 sztuk złota, +1 do reputacji). Kłótnia rodzinna w Beregoście Naprzeciwko kolejnego domu () napotkasz małą dziewczynkę - Annie Dudley, chciałaby ona, aby rodzice przestali się kłócić. Wejdź do domu i porozmawiaj z Panem i Panią Dudley. Nie rozmawiali oni ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu, wzajemnie obarczają się o ukrywanie jakiejś cennej rzeczy, brakuje im pieniędzy i są zmuszeni do sprzedania posiadłości. Od tej dwójki nic więcej na razie nie wyciągniesz, trzeba więc pogadać z Annie. Dowiesz się od niej, że zgubiony został naszyjnik, który miał być sprzedany, aby opłacić mieszkanie, dziewczynka jednak nie wie, gdzie on się znajduje. Znowu musisz pogadać z małżonkami, najpierw z Panią Dudley, dowiesz się, że naszyjnik ten to stara biżuteria rodowa, ubolewa ona nad tym, że jej mąż nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co czyni. Wejdź na piętro i porozmawiaj z Panem Dudley - ciężko mu się pogodzić z tym, że nie jest już w stanie utrzymać rodziny i bardzo docenia to, że żona zgodziła się sprzedać taką cenną pamiątkę, jednak później zmieniła zdanie. Zejdź na dół i powiedz Pani Dudley o tym, że mąż twierdzi, iż nie ma powodu do ukrywania naszyjnika, zgadzał się na jego sprzedaż. Żona z kolei nie wini go o to, że po wypadku nie jest w stanie zarobić tyle co wcześniej. Jak nietrudno zauważyć kręcisz się cały czas w kółko, sęk tkwi gdzieś z boku. Czas na poważniejszą rozmowę z Annie. Dziewczynka w końcu mówi prawdę, pewnej nocy zabrała naszyjnik, nie chciała, aby został sprzedany - to jedyna pamiątka po babci, myślała, że rodzice znajdą inne wyjście z sytuacji. Możesz skłonić ją do oddania Ci naszyjnika lub też powiedzieć, by sama go oddała. Po oddaniu naszyjnika znajdziesz całą trójkę na piętrze. W rozmowie z Dudleyami otrzymasz 500 PD, możesz jednak przekonać ich, by sprzedali Ci obiekt sporu za 600 sztuk złota, gdyż poszukujesz prezentu dla przyjaciela. Po krótkiej naradzie Dudleyowie dochodzą do wniosku, że 500 sztuk złota będzie sprawiedliwą ceną, teraz możesz im dać 500, 550 lub 600 sztuk złota (w dwóch ostatnich przypadkach z nadzieją, że nadwyżki nie zauważą). Dobra, masz naszyjnik, ale w zasadzie po co on Ci? Na zewnątrz stoi Annie, możesz dać jej go w prezencie, aby przypominał jej o babci, za ten heroiczny czyn Twoja reputacja wzrośnie o jeden punkt. Niańczenie dzieci w Nashkel W Nashkel tuż obok Tawerny pod Bekającym Smokiem () spotykasz Panią Blackwod, jeśli zapytasz, czy możesz jej w czymś pomóc, powie, że musi wyjść na umówione spotkanie i nie ma z kim zostawić dzieci. Możesz zaproponować swoją pomoc, jednak zaufa Ci tylko, jeśli Twoja reputacja jest wyższa niż 13 lub główny bohater jest paladynem. Musisz przypilnować dwójkę maluchów – Sarah i Toma przez pół godziny. Otrzymasz tymczasowo parę przedmiotów – m.in. lalkę, misia, cukierki, płaszczyk i butelki. Z dzieciakami jest sporo roboty, kłócą się o cukierki, wylewają wodę z butelek, chcą oglądać Twój sprzęt i wiele innych rzeczy. Po pewnym czasie Pani Blackwood powraca, za popilnowanie dzieci otrzymasz 300 PD oraz +1 do reputacji, jednak tylko, jeśli nie pożegnasz jej w niemiły sposób (Zabierz swoje bachory i znikajcie, ale szybko! Nie mogłem/am ich już znieść.) i nie poprosisz o „zapłatę w naturze”. Potwór w Nashkel Niedaleko posiadłości w Nashkel () zaczepi Cię Armin; chłopak prosi o ratunek przed potworem, który chce go zjeść. Chłopak ucieka, a Ty musisz pokonać małą wywernę. Naprzeciwko oberży Północne światło () napotkasz Lorda i Lady von Undenzieht w towarzystwie Amnijskich Żołnierzy, ci oskarżają Cię o to, że groziłeś śmiercią ich synowi oraz zabiłeś jego egzotyczne zwierzę domowe (a konkretnie oswojonego węża polnego). Możesz wyprzeć się zarzutów i zaatakować ich (niezbyt dobre wyjście) lub próbować wyjaśnić sprawę. Po chwili wyjdzie na jaw, że z jaja, które państwo Undenzieht kupili za całe 500 sztuk złota, zamiast węża wykluła się młoda wywerna. Ojciec chce sprawić Arnimowi lanie – nie dość, że stracił kosztowne zwierzę, to jeszcze oskarżył o to niewinnego. Lady von Undenzieht będzie wdzięczna za uratowanie syna, jej mąż będzie nieco innego zdania (materialista jeden...). Na koniec Amnijski żołnierz przeprosi za fałszywe oskarżenia i podziękuje za uratowanie chłopca, a Lord von Undenzieht zostanie aresztowany za posiadanie niebezpiecznego stworzenia w obrębie miasta. Oczywiście będzie protestował;P. Po wszystkim otrzymasz 300 PD. Tina potrzebuje pieniędzy W centrum jarmarku spotkasz Tinę (), potrzebuje pieniędzy, na początku wypytuje o jakąś pracę, co jednak brzmi dość sztucznie. Prosi Cię o pożyczkę, możesz jej nic nie dawać albo zaoferować 5 lub 20 sztuk złota. Jeśli nic jej nie dasz, zaraz odejdzie, jeśli jednak wydusisz te kilka groszy, po chwili dowiesz się, dlaczego prosiła Cię o pieniądze. Założyła się bowiem z przyjaciółką o 2 sztuki złota, że jakaś obca osoba da jej pieniądze. Poprzednio przegrała, teraz jest remis. Jest to bardziej małe urozmaicenie niż jakieś zadanie, nie otrzymujesz za niego doświadczenia. Zakochany półork (I) Na lokacji na północ od Nashkel spotkasz na półorka Ugutha zmierzającego w stronę Wrót Baldura, wspomina coś o swej ukochanej. Dalsza część zadania we Wschodniej dzielnicy Wrót Baldura. Zagrożona wdowa w rybackiej wiosce W wiosce rybackiej na północ od gospody Pod pomocną dłonią w chacie obok Sonnera i jego kompanionów (), zrozpaczona wdowa poprosi Cię o zabicie nękającego ją potwora za domem (). Jak się okazuje, jest to jej zmarły mąż, teraz Zombie, który przed śmiercią zapłacił pewnemu nekromancie za wskrzeszenie go. Teraz domaga się dotrzymania przez żonę warunków kontraktu zawartego za jego życia – kobieta podpisała, że będzie jego żoną także po jego śmierci. Możesz przekonywać żonę, że kontrakt jest wciąż ważny i przy okazji podarować jej kilka sztuk złota – opuści wioskę; albo też zabić zombiaka, za co otrzymasz nagrodę w zależności od tego, ile utargujesz - 150, 300 lub 500 sztuk złota + perłowy naszyjnik. Niezależnie od tego, co wybierzesz otrzymasz 300 punktów doświadczenia. Zakochany półork (II) Po dodarciu do Wrót Baldura w Elfiej Pieśni () spotkasz znajomego ze szlaku półorka Ugutha. Boi się pójść do ukochanej, gdyż ta nigdy go nie widziała - kontaktowali się ze sobą poprzez listy oraz prezenty. Co ciekawe, większość członków jego rodziny to ludzie, a on sam jest niejako wybrykiem natury. Możesz mu poradzić, by udał się do ukochanej, pozostał w tawernie licząc, że spotka kogoś innego, by wrócił do ojczyzny, gdzie czeka na niego jakaś przedstawicielka jego rasy albo też nazwać go tchórzem i stwierdzić, że lepiej by tego nie robił. Niezależnie od tego, co wybierzesz, Uguth zdecyduje się udać do ukochanej i podziękuje, że go do tego przekonałeś, otrzymasz 300 PD. Historia ma swoje zakończenie - szwendając się po Wrotach, spotkasz Napotkaną osobę, która powie, że dom niedaleko Elfiej Pieśni został zaatakowany przez orki. W domku tuż na zachód od tawerny () żyje rodzinka Kenn. Męczy ich już to całe zamieszanie - dom wcale nie został zaatakowany, po prostu Uguth ożenił się z Violą (znajdziemy ją na piętrze), a teraz przeżywają swój miesiąc miodowy. Upadły Paladyn w Świątyni Helma (I) Naprzeciwko Świątyni Helma () w północnej części Wrót Baldura ludzie skandują ukrywającego się w niej paladyna Daurona, który jak się okazuje zamordował małą Luisę. Dauron pokutuje za swą winę, jednocześnie wyjaśnia, że w dziewczynkę wstąpił demon. Od ludzi zgromadzonych na zewnątrz dowiesz się, że Luisa mieszkała w domu przyległym do Pałacu Książęcego (). Udaj się tam (drzwi są zamknięte) i porozmawiaj z matką Luisy. Okazuje się, że Luisa nagle rozwinęła potężną magiczną moc; rodzice myśleli, że zostanie czarodziejką, jednak moc była zbyt silna, niebezpieczna. Luisa zmieniła się, stała się zła, demon opanował jej ciało. Po tym wszystkim, mąż Luisy nigdy już nie rozpoznał jej matki jako swojej żony. Sir Dauron, który zaoferował swą pomoc, stracił honor chroniąc rodzinę przed tym stworzeniem. Tak naprawdę Luisa odeszła o wiele wcześniej, niż zabita została jej cielesna powłoka. Towarzysze Daurona wszczęli poszukiwania demona, bez skutku. Matka Luisy wcale nie obwinia Daurona o śmierć córki; jest mu wdzięczna, że nigdy nie użył faktu wstąpienia demona w jej córkę jako usprawiedliwienia wobec adresowanych w jego stronę zarzutów, jednocześnie prosi o nierozpowszechnianie informacji o opętaniu Luisy przez demona. W centralnej części Wrót Baldura natrafisz na nianię żebrzącą o parę sztuk złota, została teleportowana tu z Luskan przez dziecko, które również nagle rozwinęło magiczną moc. Upadły Paladyn w Świątyni Helma (III) Udaj się z tą informacją z powrotem do Daurona - sytuacja wygląda podobnie, więc w grę może wchodzić ten sam demon. Paladyn postanawia odnaleźć nianię, by dotrzeć do szczegółów i być może uchronić kolejne dzieci przed tragicznym losem. Za zadanie otrzymujesz 500 PD. Kategoria:Modyfikacje